C2D: Ranger Recall
by tkdnmb
Summary: A retelling of Countdown to Destruction that takes place in the span of about 18 months. Shows it as a true war with casualties and epic battles that determine the fate of the universe once and for all. Old and new collide and this one is for keeps.


Countdown to Destruction: Ranger Recall

Countdown to Destruction: Ranger Recall

Book 10…

Chapter 1

ONE… LAST… TIME!

Stone canyon, California

A silver suburban was stopped at an empty intersection. Inside was a young man of about twenty or twenty one year's of age. Anxiously staring at the red light "come-on, gimmie the green…. Please…" his grip on the wheel tightened as he waited for the light to turn green "why today, of all the days to over sleep, why Today!"

He checked himself in the mirror. He was an athletic man, wearing a grey wife-beater and a pair of long black sweat pants, a strong contrast to his light complexion. His hair was a curly jet black and tied back into a pony tail that went down to the top of his neck. "I'll get dressed on set" he said to himself as the light turned green.

The suburban sped off down the empty road. As he glanced at the display in his car the drivers face slowly began to grow a smile. "I might actually get there on time." The suburban slowly began to pick up speed as the young mans foot suddenly gain a few pounds, but he quickly shifted from the gas to the brake pedal as he hear every rivers worst nightmare, a siren. The vehicle slowed to a crawl and then completely stopped. The words "Why today?" escaped from his mouth as he turned off the engine. He sat back in his chair and buckled his seat belt, which had been hanging loosely by his side.

"License and registration please." said the police officer as the nervous young man lowered his window. "Do you know how fast you were going?"

"I'm sorry officer, it's just that I'm on my way to work..." he handed over the requested documents, "and I was…".

The police officer cut him off "No explanation needed Mr. …eh…"the officer paused to look at the license in his hand, "Mr. Park, fact is u were going 57 mph in a 40 mph zone. I'm going to have to site you"

"Please officer, my name is Adam. Being called Mr. Park makes me feel old" said Adam, the former power ranger.

"I'll call you, what I damn well please." the police officer took out his pen and began to write the citation "Now, If you will allow me" he said sarcastically "I'd like to give this to you before the rain begins. Man those clouds came out of nowhere!"

Adam sat back and patently waited or his ticket. The faster this was over the faster he could make it to the set of "Adrenalin Rush 2", where he was the coordinator of the stunt team. He look out towards the front of his car and notice that the street was quickly be taken over by the shadow of a huge cloud that was covering the sun "funny, there was no rain forecast for today." He looked over to his let half expecting to hear the official tell him to stay quite but to his surprise the man was gone. "where…?" asked Adam. As he stepped out of his car he noticed the officer back in his car franticly yelling in to his radio "I need every available unit to 41st n 3rd! NOW!"

Adam threw both his hands in the air "woah-woah!, I thought it was just a ticket?!"

With that the policeman jumped put out his car again. Before Adam could react the officer had already drawn his weapon and began to unload round after round into the sky. Adam immediately turned to look at what the man was shooting at. His jaw dropped faster than one of the empty shells dropping from the gun that was being fired a few yards behind him. The shadow that had quickly devoured all sun light was not from a rain cloud but from a fleet of thousands of aircraft. From below they looked like arrowheads. They were Velocifighters. Adam recognized them from the other times that they had attacked earth. But they never attacked in this volume before.

He stepped back into his car and started the engine. Through his rear view mirror he saw the police officer be overcome by a squad of Quantrons that had materialized to stop him from shooting.

"I can't just leave him." Adam thought "but I can't take on all of them alone, not like this" he leaned over and opened the glove compartment pulling out a metallic oval shape belt buckle. It was charred silver color with a long crack running diagonally across the middle. In the dead center was coins about the size of a half-dollar with an elephant engrave on it. The crack ran strait through the coin. On either side of the coin was a partition running horizontally to the side that resemble a row of teeth from a dinosaur. "No!" he thought to himself "it's too dangerous." frustrated with himself "Shit! I wish we had kept our zeonisers."

Just as those words let his mouth a strong metallic hand smashed through the passenger side window. Adam pulled back and jumped back out of the s.u.v. ducking under a wide swinging Quatrons' right hook. He stuffed the morpher into his right pocket before taking a hefty front kick to the back. He stumbled forward into another front kick to the chest. "arrgh!" he yelled as he fell back onto the street against his own s.u.v. He stood up and brushed off his shirt. "So you over grown cogs want a fight?" he parried one charging Quantrons tackle. "You got one!"

He ran up to a Quantron and hit it with two lightning fast front foot round kicks, one to the chest and one to the face. "Kia! Kiaa!" the metal man fell to the floor like a bag of metal bricks. Another one ran up behind him and wrapped its arms around Adam holding his arms while another ran over waving a long blade with two handles. He swung it vertically towards the former ranger. With a crescent kick to the flat side of the blade it was knocked to the side, impaling it in the pavement. Adam placed his feet on the hest of the blades bearer and pushed off smashing the qoantron that was restraining him in to the vehicle, which served as a wall, loosening its grip. Adam broke free and ran trough the scattered robots to the group huddled around the officer. He jumped and landed a flying kick into the center one of the attacker's backs. "kiaa!" pushing it into the middle and the policeman out the other side. "Get out of here!" Adam yelled at the man who was already running to his car.

Phwapp! A spinning back kick hit Adam strait in the gut, sending him strait to his knees. "urrg! Man, I wish I could still teleport."

A Quantron picked him up by his arm and sent him flying threw the air, strait into a jumping Quantrons' knee. He fell to the sidewalk where two more of the robots ran over and picked him up by the arms. A third walked over with a strut, as if to say "We got you now." Adam struggled to break free but was being over powered by the two sentient automatons. The approaching Qauntron stopped about an arms length away from the captured ranger.

"Will you guys just give up? No matter how much of an advantage you guys have, good ALWAYS WINS!" Adam said as he continued to struggle.

The cocky Quantron drew his right arm back turning his whole body half way around with it, until there was loud "clank!" Almost as if the robot had just cocked his arm. Then "click!" The bots body and arm swung completely around at a speed so fast that his fist seemed to be melded with his elbow. He connected with Adam's gut.

"Puuuahh!" Adam's breath escaped from his lungs. A slow trickle o blood began to leak from the left corner o his mouth. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that." Adam muttered, having resented his earlier comment.

Seemingly satisfied, the attacker, walked away rubbing his shoulder. Now a fourth Quantron quickly filled the empty space I front of Adam. This robot seemed eager to get started. Without warning he let lose with a barrage of kicks and punches. With each hit, Adam let out a low pitch yell, which was only muffled by the next attack. The other four bots stood back an enjoyed the show. The savage attack continued for about ten seconds; until Adam's head fell limp and the cries of pain stopped. The disappointed Quantron slapped his victims face, but there was no reaction.

The bruise and battered Adam hung there suspended by the two robots that were restraining him. His lips were swollen and cut. The trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth now bled wildly. It flowed like a river down his neck an under his tank top witch was stain with patches blood, dust and prints of the Quantrons fist. Along with massive swelling, there was a 2 inch gash running parallel to his right eye.

The Quantrons that were holding him up let him go. Adam's legs buckled from under him and his seemingly lifeless body fell to the floor, like a puppet whose strings had just been cut.

The whole squad of robots looked on with a curious joy. The lone fighter's body lay motionless. One of the Quantrons that had been holding Adam motioned to the rest of the squad. Together they walked over to the abandoned suburban, whose engine was still on.

On the way over, the over eager Quantron stop to pull the blade out of the ground. After successfully pulling the blade out of the pavement he looked back at the still motionless body. Filled with pride, it continued to walk over to the vehicle.

:cough: "Hey!" :cough: "Ergg! You…. g..guys ne…ver were…. That smart. aggh!... WERE YOU!"

The whole squad of Qauntrons turned around. Each one suddenly changed there demeanor from curious to furious. The body that they had just left for dead was now on one knee.

Adam slowly got up from his kneeling position. "When… will you guys ler…learn..." He was now standing, though most his weight was on his left leg and he was struggling to stay on his feet. "…its not over… until..." he said as he wiped the blood from his chin "….until I've...WON!" Adam now stood fully composed. "Common now, was that the best you had?" he asked . "I know putties that hit harder!"

All of the Quantrons had now begun to charge towards the recomposed fighter. They were filled with anger and Looking to finish the weakened combatant.

Adam quickly jumped in the air and literally ran over the robots heads, as I they were stepping stones "You're… lucky… you… didn't…. break… any… bones…" he said as he jumped from head to head. "Or I'd really be pissed." He said as he landed on one knee. He got up and turned revealing in his right hand the charred mastodon morpher.

The Squad of Quantrons stood confused. They had never seen this strange device but they sensed a confidence in there opponent that they could only compare to a space ranger that was about to morph.

Adam held it up to his mouth and gave it a little kiss "baby, don't fail now." He whispered to his old friend. "One…" he moved the morpher in a wide circle in front of him "more…" he cocked his arms to his right side as If he was going to shoot a kame-hame-ha "TIME!" he yelled just be ore he thrust both his hands on front of him.

With both arms extended and holding the morpher in both hands he yelled.

"MASTODON!"


End file.
